Breakfast In Bed
by FromUnderTheLemonTree
Summary: Phil is bored of waiting for Dan to get up and decides to make him breakfast in bed as an excuse to wake him so they can watch their morning anime together. Phan.


A/N **I do not own Dan or Phil.**

* * *

It was 11am in the morning so not crazy early but not too late either. Phil had been laid awake for a couple of hours now. Staring up at his plain white ceiling he was

bored out of his mind. The older boy had been waiting for his flatmate to wake up so they could watch their morning anime together but Dan was still sound asleep. To

be fair it was a Sunday so it's not like either of them had any reason to get up. Due to the walls in their apartment being as thin as cardboard if he laid quiet enough he

could hear the rhythmic sound of Dan's steady breathing from the room next door. Just as Phil was debating with himself whether or not he should go wake Dan up his

stomach let out a loud grumble. _'That's it'_ he thought, taking it as a sign and dragging himself out of bed to make breakfast. When he reached the kitchen he shuffled

through the glass door (not bumping in to it for a change) and flipped the kettle on. His bare feet were freezing on the cold tile floor, shuffling from one to the other in a

futile attempt to keep them warm. He was beginning to regret leaving the comfort of his bed when an idea popped in to his head. _'Breakfast in bed!'_ he thought excitedly

 _'I can make Dan breakfast then it'll give me an excuse to wake him up'_ He smiled to himself, happy with his plan.

Phil crept in to Dan's room, not bothering to knock as he moved the door open with his foot, his hands full with a tray carrying their breakfast. He had decided to go with

cereal and coffee since pancakes took way too much time and effort to make. As he looked over at his flatmate, watching the boys bare chest rise and fall gently as he

slept he almost felt guilty for what he was about to do. Dan looked so peaceful and almost childlike curled up half under the covers. He found himself staring at the boys

features as he slept, noticing his flawless olive skin and soft pink lips, slightly parted. He wanted so badly to kiss those lips and had dreamt about it many a time over the

years. The older boy shook himself out of his thoughts ignoring the butterflies in his stomach _'Stop being stupid, he'll never like you as more than a friend'_ he scalded

himself mentally. Phil had been in love with his flatmate since their Skype days back in 2009 but never dared tell the other boy about his feelings in fear of rejection. He

just couldn't risk losing Dan. A soft sigh came from the younger boy jolting Phil back to reality. He moved towards the bed, stopping just as he got to the edge and set

himself down carefully, the tray balancing on his knees. Leaning over he brushed a hand delicately through Dan's soft wavy hair. He really did look incredibly adorable in

his sleep. "Wake up sleepy head" Phil whispered, shaking the boy gently until he felt him begin to stir. Eventually Dan blinked awake, chocolate brown eyes looking up at

Phil sleepily, slightly confused as to why the other boy had disturbed him. "Hmmm…" He groaned, letting out a huge yawn. Dan sort of reminded Phil of a puppy as he

looked down at his best friend fondly. "Where's the fire" he mumbled looking up at Phil, still making no effort to move just yet. The older boy just rolled his eyes

sarcastically, not being able to keep the small smile of his face. "No fire, don't worry. I made us breakfast" He exclaimed happily "I was going to wait for you to get up so

we could watch anime but you were taking forever and I was hungry so…" He smiled sheepishly, looking down at the tray and picking nervously at his cookie monster

pyjamas. At this Dan chuckled slightly. "So you decided to bribe me awake with food and coffee instead?" he let out a dramatic sigh "well I suppose now you're here we

might as well have breakfast". Turning over, he gave Phil a fond smile in return to show he wasn't really upset about being woken up. Dan pushed himself up in to a

sitting position, the covers pooling around his waist as he shuffled over to make space for Phil in the bed. "W-what a-are you doing?" Phil stuttered, blushing slightly at

the sight of Dan's bare chest. "I thought...w-we usually watch anime in the lounge…I already set my laptop up in there" he managed to get out, trying not to stare too

much at the other boy. He loved seeing Dan in the mornings, hair all ruffled and wavy. "Uuugh! But the lounge is so faaaar away and I'm already comfy here" Dan

moaned "you could just bring your laptop in here and we can watch it on that…pleeeaaassee" He pouted like a child, flashing his best puppy dog eyes at the older boy.

"Fine, Fine!" Phil huffed, sticking his tongue out playfully, he could never resist those eyes. Getting up off Dan's bed he left to go fetch his laptop.

When Phil returned he flopped down on to the bed, shuffling in to the space Dan had made for him. "Are you at least going to put some clothes on?" he asked jokingly,

but in all seriousness Phil wasn't sure how long he could last with an almost naked Dan so close to him. His cheeks were already a nice shade of pink and he'd only been

sat down 2 minutes. The amount of strength it was taking him to resist pouncing on the other boy and kissing those perfect lips was insane. It was almost like torture.

Dan turned to his flatmate, seemingly oblivious to Phil's blush and slightly nervous behaviour. "Nope, I'll be too warm with a shirt on, especially with you here" he replied

"wait! No, I-I m-mean w-warm because of the covers and body heat a-and everything, not b-because of…you know…" Dan spluttered as he tried to take back his words,

now sporting a matching blush. _'What did you say that for Dan you idiot! Way to make things awkward'_ his mind screamed mentally face palming. He glanced up at Phil

seeing the adorable half smirk on his face "I know what you meant" he smiled back, the tension instantly draining out of him in relief. After awkwardly clearing his throat

Dan nodded gesturing down to the cereal. "So… uuum, what did you make us for breakfast?" he asked, genuinely intrigued. "Shreddies mixed with frosted flakes!" Phil

replied enthusiastically, handing Dan one of the bowls and beginning to tuck in to his own breakfast. "Wait…I thought I bought country crisp his week?" Dan looked down

in to the bowl, confused. It took him a second to process before it clicked. "Phiiiiil, is there something you want to tell me?" he looked at the older boy, eyebrow raised

whilst trying to keep a straight face. The black haired boy shook his head all too quickly, almost dropping his spoon, his eyes fixated on the bowl in his lap. "Phil. Look at

me." Dan said firmly in an attempt to sound serious. As Phil raised his head, still struggling to look the younger boy in the eyes, Dan already knew the answer to the

question he was about to ask. "Have you been eating my cereal again?!" There was a second of hesitation before Phil answered. "…I'm soooory! I know. I have a

problem!" he screeched, looking slightly ashamed of himself. Dan began to laugh, shaking his head in disbelief at his friends' obvious lack of self-control. "I'm literally

going to start padlocking my cereal…even that probably wouldn't stop you though" Dan joked, nudging Phil playfully with his shoulder as he grinned teasingly at the

other boy. "Just shut up and eat it" Phil nudged back pouting whilst trying to hold back a smile. They spent the rest of their afternoon sat there in comfortable silence,

moving on to watch Buffy once they'd done with anime.

As time went on Phil noticed that the two of them had been slowly gravitating towards each other sub-consciously getting closer and closer together. Come to think of it

this always seemed to happen whenever they watched movies or TV shows together. After a few hours he felt Dan begin drifting to sleep on his shoulder, unconsciously

slouching further and further on to the older boys' chest as his eyes drooped from tiredness. Phil revelled in the feeling of Dan's weight on him. It gave him a warm, fuzzy

feeling inside. He could feel little warm breaths being puffed against his chest and Dan's soft hair tickling his neck making him smile. Deciding it wouldn't hurt just this

once, Phil gave in to his urges and allowed himself to wrap his arms around the sleeping boy, pulling him closer to his chest. Eventually he too fell asleep, holding Dan in

his arms.

When Phil finally stirred awake, he glanced at the clock and realised it was almost teatime. Turning he looked down to find his flatmate was still sound asleep in his arms.

Only now Phil noticed Dan had wrapped his arm over his chest, gripping loosely at his side. As if on cue Phil's stomach gurgled loudly. He wished he could stay here,

wrapped up in the comfort of Dan but deep down he knew it would be best if he moved now. Reluctantly Phil tried to pry himself away from Dan's grip before the

younger boy woke up and things got awkward. After all, he's pretty sure that Dan wasn't aware he was practically cuddling Phil in his sleep. To Phil's surprise, just as he'd

pulled away he heard murmuring coming from Dan. "No! Comfy. Stay" he spoke. Phil was sure he must have misheard but the grabby hands that Dan was now making at

him told him otherwise. "But we need food, it's almost 7" Phil protested half-heartedly as all his senses were practically screaming at him to ignore his hunger and crawl

back in to bed with Dan. "Plus I'm really warm! You're like a human torch you know" he chuckled nervously. Dan just buried his face in to the pillow where Phil had been

laid continuing to make grabby hands at the older boy and mumbling a quiet "please". Once again it didn't take long for Phil to give in to Dan's pleas, sighing and crawling

back in to bed. Just as he was about to settle down he felt Dan tug on the hem of his shirt. "Off" he stated, tugging at it again. "Wha-I-I, what are you doing?!" questioned

Phil curiously, a blush appearing on his face again. "You said you were warm so take it off" Dan replied simply, looking directly in to Phil's eyes. The older boy just nodded

wordlessly in reply, not trusting his voice at this moment, and let Dan lift the shirt over his head. His mind was going in to meltdown, internally freaking out. _'What! Is his_

 _actually happening?! Could he maybe like me back? ...Of course not…I mean …normal friends cuddle…right? (Yeah…but not shirtless)'_ , he argued with his own mind trying

to come up with a rational explanation as for why Dan would want to 'cuddle' with him. Just then he was pulled from his thoughts as he felt Dan's warm arms wrap

around him once again, impatiently moving him to lie down. Once they were back in their previous position, minus Phil's shirt, he felt Dan breathe out a content sigh

against his chest, causing him to shiver involuntarily at the sensation. The brown haired boy nuzzled closer as he made himself comfortable and Phil began softly tracing

circles in to his back as if it was a natural reflex. Their closeness made Phil's heart flutter. He just wished that Dan felt the same way about him as he did about the

younger boy.

Phil laid awake for a while listening to the other boys' breathing gradually even out. Just as he believed Dan had drifted back to sleep Phil leaned down to press a soft kiss

in to the younger boys hair, "I love you" He sighed, barely a whisper…but Dan heard. His brown eyes shot open. Phil felt the boy stiffen in his arms and it was then he

realised. His stomach instantly dropped, a sickening feeling coming over him. Dan must have head him, he thought. _'Oh god, Oh god! What have I done! He's going to_

 _think I'm a complete weirdo now!'_ Phil began to panic internally freaking out. Dan could tell Phil was scared as he could feel the boys' heart almost beating out of his

chest. He lifted his head slowly to look him in the eyes. They stared at each other for a minute, in complete silence, as if trying to judge the others' reaction before Dan

spoke. "I love you too" He mumbled softly, breaking out in to a massive grin, dimple appearing on his cheek. The words were uttered so sincerely and with so much

adoration that it made Phil's heart melt, butterflies going crazy in his stomach as he let the moment sink in. _'He loves me. He actually loves me'_ Phil smiled back, lip

quivering slightly as he sighed in relief, pressing his forehead to Dan's. "Thank god." He whispered "I never thought I'd hear you say that…well…not to me anyway" Phil

mumbled looking down as his eyes sparkled with tears of both joy and relief. "Hey, it's okay" Dan shushed, carefully lifting Phil's chin with his fingers and coaxing the

older boy to look him in the eyes. "I love you" he repeated again, a little louder this time before leaning in and closing the gap between them. Their lips met in a gentle

kiss, a single happy tear escaping and making its way down Phil's cheek. Dan's hand instantly moved up to wipe it away gently stroking his cheek. He cupped the other

boy's face in his hands, deepening the kiss to make sure Phil knew just how much he meant those 3 words. He too had been in love with his flatmate since before they'd

even met in person so it was such a relief not having to hide it anymore. With perfect timing once again, Phil's stomach let out another loud growl, causing the boys to

pull apart breathlessly. "Is food all you're ever thinking about?!" Dan exclaimed, chuckling as he poked the other boys' stomach playfully earning a laugh from Phil too.

"Nooo…" he drawled out, staring intensely at Dan as he waited for the other boy to catch on "…food and you" he finished, blushing. "Oh god, I'm sorry! That was so

cheesy" Phil laughed, hiding his pink face in his hands. A matching blush appeared on Dan's cheeks as he smiled adorably at his best friend…boyfriend…whatever they

were now. "Speaking of cheese, how about we order pizza?" Dan grinned, peeling Phil's hands away from his face and interlacing their fingers. The other boys' eyes

instantly lit up. "Yes please!" He launched himself at Dan, tackling him to the bed excitedly and giving him another quick kiss. They spent the rest of the night cuddled up

on Dan's bed, just enjoying the feeling of finally being together. Now they could have breakfast in bed every morning…the only difference being that now Phil could wake

Dan up with kisses instead of coffee.

 _ **End**_


End file.
